The exemplary embodiments provided herein relate generally to the field of spill proof container lids, and more particularly, to lid assemblies including a lid having spaced-apart openings defined therethrough and a slider body defining corresponding protrusions that slidably engages the lid such that alignment of the protrusions and openings prevents the passage of fluid therethrough, and misalignment of the protrusions and openings permits the passage of fluid therethrough.
Various configurations of spill proof lids are well known in the art, however, disadvantages of conventional designs include two-handed operation, complexity, cleanability, poor fluid flow and cooperation with existing handles for operation, among other disadvantages. Accordingly, embodiments of lid assemblies are provided herein that overcome the disadvantages of prior art designs. The lid assemblies provided herein can advantageously be used with cups, disposable cups, mugs, tumblers and other container types, thus broad application among containers.